tdroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Imagination!
(I know, funny name.) This wiki is about creativity, so make a story with a Total Drama concept, and try to be unique, and add your own characters! Also, it must be at least 20 episodes! Good luck! You'll have 5 weeks to write the first 10 episodes, then one will be eliminated! You'll the have more time for the next 10 (or more episodes) and 2 weeks after that for a special! GO! Kate4TDWT Total Drama Arts (NOTE: Total Drama Island, Action, and World Tour never happened) Day 1 ' Kate A teenage girl with short red hair and purple streaks bobbed up and down to the music and mouthed the words to her favorite song. Suddenly, the door opened and a teenage boy walked in, “Hey Kate.” Hey said in a monotone voice. “Hey Noah.” She replied, upbeat. She sounded like she’s from New York. “We are invited to go to an art camp!” Noah looked puzzled. “Well…I am. But I get to bring one person along! And I chose you!” Noah smiled and rolled his eyes. “For your-“ He was interrupted. “FOR MY ACTING!” She jumped up from her chair and posed. Noah smiled and kissed her as she recited Shakespeare. “And your smartness will be a total help!” He shrugged modestly. “I guess I get good grades.” He said. She smirked and rolled her eyes. Johnna ''All around me are familiar faces. Worn out places, worn out faces. '' A teenage girl played the guitar and sang “Mad World” Adam Lambert style. ''Bright and early for their daily races. '' ''Going nowhere, going nowhere. She had long black hair and a beautiful face. She was gorgeous. Suddenly a girl with short black hair and teal streaks ran in. “HEY JOHNNA!” She yelled. “What it is Gwen?” She sighed with her British ascent. Gwen was her roommate, who annoyed her with talk about her boyfriend, Trent, who Johnna had a crush on. “You, Trent, and I got into ART CAMP!” Johnna was stunned. Art camp? With TRENT?!? This month just got interesting. Laura A girl with short curly brown hair stood in front of her school giving a speech. “Although I am still your president, I have an announcement about that very topic.” Most of the students cheered or yawned. “I am going to art camp.” She paused for the reaction, “And I’m taking Courtney with me.” Another girl with short brown hair hoped on stage and smiled and waved, then grinned evilly. “It is a pleasure to be at Art Camp with my best friend.” Courtney said. She and Laura hugged. Laura continues, “So that makes our Vice President, president until I get back. Also, Wednesday is a half a day.” The students cheer. “That will be all.” The students left and Laura and Courtney sat on the side of the stage. “Are you excited?” Laura asked. “Very.” Jamie A girl with short blonde hair strutted down the runway wearing a long blue dress. “Next up: Jamie O’Flanagin.” Jamie cringed at her last name and posed. Cheering for her best friend, Barbie brought her back to reality. Jamie got the microphone and began to speak, “’Hey ya’ll!” She spoke like she’s from California. “I made this dress myself!” The crowd erupted in cheering. “In other news, I’m going to an art camp! And I’m bringing my girl Barbie along!” The crowd gasped than cheered. Another girl with short blonde hair hopped up on stage and waved. “I’m so excited!” She said into the microphone. Jamie smiled and nodded. “So these next few designs will be a part of my “Se Tue” collection.” Models wearing alluring designs walked down the runway. Barbie whispered to Jamie, “When do we leave?” “Who cares?” Rohan A teenage Indian boy was painting the sunset when a Canadian boy, Ezekiel, walked in. “Hey Rohan, eh.” Zeke said. “Hey Zeke.” “So, have you made up your mind, eh?” “Yes. I am going to art camp! Do you want to come?” “Naw! But Duncan would, eh!” “I’ll call him.” Rohan called Duncan and Duncan said he would go. “Nice sunset, eh!” Zeke complemented. “Thanks!” Joe Joe was typing at the computer. “Hmmm…noun or proper noun?” He pondered as he rapidly clicked the mouse. “NO! I CLOSED A WINDOW!” He shouted as he tugged on his long black hair. “Must prepare for art camp.” He sighed as he swiftly closed all of his windows. “At least I have my laptop.” ---- Arrival (NOTE: This is now in the present tense) “Hello and welcome to TOTAL DRAMA ARTS!” says a middle aged man, “My name is Chris McLean and I’m here at an abandoned collage for ART CAMP!” The camera zooms out to show a rusty old school. “I know what you’re thinking, ‘Why would someone THIS famous be running an art camp?’ Good question! It’s actually a REALITY show!” He chuckles evilly. “Look! Our first contestant!” Johnna arrives carrying her guitar with her flute in her pocket. “Is this the right place?” She asks, annoyed. “Yep!” Chris says with a big smile. Johnna sighs and walks over and sits on a bench, strumming her guitar. “Next is Kate!” “Hey Chris!” She says in her New York ascent, “Can’t WAIT to work with…” She trails off looking at the camp. The scowls and sits next to Johnna. “Hey I’m Kate.” “I’m Johnna.” “STOP SOCIALIZION!” Chris yells. “Next we have, Duncan.” Duncan steps out and glares at Chris. “For the record, Rohan told me to come!” “Who?” says Kate and Johnna at the same time. “Actually, he’s next!” Rohan comes off carrying a big canvas. He smiles and stands next to Duncan. “Barbie and Jamie!” Chris announces. Barbie and Jamie both come off texting…each other. “OMG! LOL!” Jamie laughs. “TTYL. At camp!” Barbie says. “Me 2!” Jamie says. “Not to as in T-O as in the NUMBER two. Like T-W-O.” Chris face palms as Trent arrives. “TRENT!” Johnna shouts. Everyone looks at her, because she has already been labeled as the quiet one. “Hey Johnna.” Trent smiles. “Is he your boyfriend?” Barbie asks. “ No.” Says Johnna and Trent at the same time. “SHUSH!” Chris says. “Next is……..COURTNEY!....And Laura.” The two girls arrive talking about their school.” “….and I was thinking about Sushi Wednesdays for kids like US who like it.” Completed Laura. “But what about kids who DON’T like sushi?” “Then Mystery Meat.” shrugs Laura. “You are GREAT!” Courtney exclaims as she jots this down. “Now let’s hurry this up.” Chris says as he looks at his watch. “Heather, Joe, Beth, Lindsay, Noah-“ “NOAH!” Kate yells. She jumps up and runs to hug him. Chris yelled, “SHUSH! And lastly….Gwen…now if you didn’t get an intro the confessional is over there!” '''Confessional: Heather: I am here because of my leadership! They are ALL going DOWN! Joe: I wonder what type of camera that is. It looks like a customary *static* Beth: I am here because of my arts and crafts. Lindsay: I’m here ‘cause of Beth! Noah: I’m here because of Kate! '' “Now rest up! Your challenge is in the morning. What will they face? Find out soon on TOTAL. DRAMA. ARTS!” ---- Day 2 (NOTE: Now is time for POVs! Or Points of View) Johnna “WAKE UP!” Chris yelled at us. I simply turned over. My dorm was brutal! I had Lindsiot, Beth, and Heather. I couldn’t wait until we were in teams, because the thought of being away from them was excruciating. “WAKE UP!” Chris yelled again. I got out of bad and grabbed my guitar. When everyone was eating I could hear conversations while I remained silent. “And I knew that the school would vote for me….” “A state of the art, brand new Flip…” “How would you describe that green?.....Nah. It’s more…I KNOW! Minty Forest Green!” I opened my mouth then closed it. All I could do was sing. Johnna: ''Just a small town girl livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train goin' anywhere Trent : Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit Trent and Gwen: He took the midnight train goin' anywhere Kate: A singer in a smoky room Jamie: The smell of wine and cheap perfume Jamie and Kate: For a smile they can share the night Everybody: It goes on and on and on and on Suddenly we were all singing and dancing'' '' Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the nights Streetlights, people Living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the nights Laura and Courtney: Working hard to get my fill, Lindsay and Beth: Everybody wants a thrill Joe and Rohan: Payin' anything to roll the dice Everyone: Just one more time Laura: Some will win Courtney:, some will lose Johnna: Some are born to sing the blues'' '' Everybody: And now the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on Don't stop believin ''Hold on to that feelin Streetlight, people (repeat) Don't stop! We all sat down and ate, but now everyone was open to each other, but I still sat alone and cold. No One (NOTE: That means its third person and past tense) “Today’s challenge,” Chris began as he stepped into the Mess Hall. “Is dealing with heckling!” “Didn’t I see this on the Simpsons once?” Beth asked. Johnna smirked, Kate laughed, Laura chuckled. But Chris glared at her, with vehemence. “NO! Now AS I WAS SAYING! You’ll be dealing with heckling. You’ll all be on the stage and then I’ll ask you to perform one by one. Whoever can last the longest wins! “And what do we win?” Laura asked. “You get to chose teams!” Everyone looked at each other, this just got interesting. Chris (NOTE: Now it will ALWAYS be past tense) “Get up on stage!” I ordered. For a little test run I said, “YOU STINK!” And Lindsay started crying and she ran off stage. “Okkkkkkkkkkk…..” “I better go help her.” Beth said as she ran off stage. Everyone looked confused. “First up, Kate.” Kate I made my way to the front of the stage and began to recite some Shakespeare. “What a piece of work is a man? How noble in reason! How infinite in faculty! In form, in moving, how express and admirable! In action how like an angel! In apprehension how like a god! The beauty of the world! The paragon of animals! And yet, to me, what is this quintessence of dust? Man delights not me; no, nor woman neither, though, by your smiling, you seem to say so.” I knew it by heart, and as an actress I could feel the stares around me. “That had NO feeling, whatsoever.” Chris said. I felt like weeping but instead I said, “I’ll try harder next time.” and went to the back of the stage. Laura “Next is Laura.” I did what Kate did, made my way to the front and grabbed the microphone. I began my speech. “That man over there says that women need to be helped into carriages, and lifted over ditches, and to have the best place everywhere. Nobody ever helps me into carriages, or over mud-puddles, or gives me any best place! And ain't I a woman? Look at me! Look at my arm! I have ploughed and planted, and gathered into barns, and no man could head me! And ain't I a woman? I could work as much and eat as much as a man - when I could get it - and bear the lash as well! And ain't I a woman” I ended, out of breath. Chris was dumfounded. He said, “Nice…but could you, next time, NOT be so feminist?” I was struck. “YOU SEXIST!” I shouted. More than anything I wanted to go beat the crap out of him but instead I just stomped off the stage in a fit of rage. Joe “Next up is…Joe?” Chris said. “Joe? Really? Joe!?!” I could hear him laugh as I made my way to the front. I smiled a smile and took out my laptop. I was recording everything that everyone said. So I clicked and I made it sound like LAURA recited the Shakespeare. Laura went, “Wow.” And Kate nodded. Chris went. “Ok…how is that a talent?” I shrugged and walked off stage. Johnna (WARNING: Because of Johnna’s personality it gets REALLY emotional) “FINALLY! Someone good!” Chris said. “Next up, JOHNNA!” I made my way to the front and sat down on the stool. I began to sing. All around me are familiar faces Worn out places Worn out faces Bright and early for their daily races Going nowhere Going nowhere Their tears are filling up their glasses No expression No expression Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow No tomorrow No tomorrow And I find it kind of funny I find it kind of sad The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had I find it hard to tell you I find it hard to take When people run in circles it's a very very Mad world Mad world Mad world Mad world Children waiting for the day they feel good Happy birthday Happy birthday And to feel the way that every child should Sits and listen Sits and listen Went to school and I was very nervous No one knew me No one knew me Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson Look right through me Look right through me And I find it kind of funny I find it kind of sad The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had I find it hard to tell you 'Cos I find it hard to take When people run in circles it's a very very Mad world Mad world Mad World Mad world “Does she want to kill herself?” whispered Kate to no one in particular. But Chris just nodded and I went back to my spot, strumming my guitar. No One After Johnna’s performance half of the people went off the stage. “Next up is….is that everyone? The last two are Johnna and Kate! Well tomorrow, after elimination we will choose teams!’ Everyone glanced at each other. Elimination? “Now VOTE” Votes Johnna- Lindsay. “Someone that gets THAT emotional doesn’t deserve this.” Kate- Lindsay. “Idiot.” Jamie – Kate “I don’t trust her!” Rohan- Lindsay. “She’s short a few IQ points.” Heather – Johnna. “She’s good…TWO good. Beth – Johnna. “She’s depressing. But…” Courtney – Lindsay “She didn’t do ANYTHING! She’s gone!” Barbie – Johnna “She scares me.” Trent – Lindsay “Meh..” Gwen – Lindsay “That girl is STRANGE!” Duncan – Lindsay “I hope Johnna doesn’t get the boot. Not that I care.” Laura- Lindsay, “No respect for Shakespeare!” Joe – Lindsay, “She knows NOTHING!” Noah – Lindsay, “She’s dumb.” Lindsay- Johnna “She’s SCARY!” “Well, well, well!” Chris began, “This will be our first elimination with EVERYONE. We won’t see that again until the merge.” “Get on with it.” Johnna sighed. “Push-Y.” Chris said. “Well here it goes. Laura, come and receive your Play Bill. It’s means you are safe. Courtney, Noah, Joe, Gwen, Trent, Barbie, Rohan, Jamie, Heather, Beth, and Kate. That brings us down to Lindsay and Johnna. And the person leaving is……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..Lindsay.” “WHAT!??!” Beth shouted. “HOW COULD YOU ALL?!?!” “It’s ok Beth. See you! Lauren, Cathy, Joan.” “It’s Laura.” Corrected Laura. “It’s Kate.” Said Kate. “I’m Johnna.” Corrected Johnna . “Lindsay. Take the Limo of Losers and never come back. EVER.” He turned toward the camera. “Who’s gone next? Will Johnna EVER smile?” “Doubt it.” “With LAURA GROW A HEART?!?! Find out next on TOTAL! DRAMA! ART!” ---- Day 3 No One “TEAM TIME!” Chris yelled. “Johnna you pick first!” “I guess…” Her eyes lit up. “Trent!” Gwen’s face twisted into agony. How dare she pick him! She knew they had a connection that she and HER BOYFRIEND never had, but this was going too far, but she was over reacting…right? “Kate! Go for it!” “NOAH!” She didn’t have to think. It was Noah or nothing. They embraced in a warm hug. “Next.” Johnna thought and finally said, “Joe.” “Laura” “Duncan” “Rohan” “Jamie” “Gwen” Everyone was dumbstruck. Trent and Gwen on different teams? This would be painful. “Beth.” “Heather” “Courtney” “Barbie” Chris began, “Now chose team names!” ---- Trent said, “No one can handle OUR SKILLZ!” Johnna thought. She perked up and said, “TEAM CAN’T HANDLE OUR RAD, DARN, SKILLS!” Everyone cheered. ---- Everyone was bickering. What team name? “Amazing!” Laura shouted, “WE WILL NEVER AGR—hey, amazing…TEAM AMAZING!” Everyone cheered Chris got the names from the captains. “Ok!” He began, “Johnna’s team is ‘Team Can’t Handle Our Rad, Darn, Skills!’ Kate’s team is ‘Team Amazing!’……..very interesting! Especially because Johnna’s team names spells, ‘Chords.’ ‘Heh….” was Johnna’s reply. Confessionals Heather: *smiling* I’ve been real quite but NOW I’m going to bring my A-GAME! Joe: Why would Kate want me on her team? Johnna: FINALLY! Joe is ANNOYING! '' ''Laura: I am annoyed “TODAY!” Chris announced, “We are performing duets, So Team Amazing pick someone some Team Chords to sing with and vice-versa.” ---- Team Amazing “Maybe we should pick Trent?” Gwen suggested. “And maybe we shouldn’t.” Kate shot back. “He calls me ‘Snooki’ and I’m like, ‘I’m from NEW YORK!’ and HE’S like, ‘I don’t care.’…wait, what were we talking’ about?” “How about Joe? He’s so quiet!” Everyone nodded. ---- Team C.H.O.R.D.S “Maybe Noah?” suggested Johnna. “We haven’t heard HIM talk?” “Same with Heather.” Joe said. “And there’s Barbie!” Jamie said. “I think we should go with Heather.” Courtney and Duncan said. Johnna nodded and said, “Heather it is.” ---- No One “So the choices are Joe and Heather!” Everyone gasped. The screen lowered and they realized it was karaoke! Everyone started clapping except Rohan, who was painting. Rohan: Once upon a time Not so long ago Tommy used to ''[http://www.stlyrics.com/lyrics/rockstar/livingonaprayer.htm ''work]'' on the docks Union's been on strike He's down on his luck...'' Both: it's tough, so tough ''Heather: ''Gina ''[http://www.stlyrics.com/lyrics/rockstar/livingonaprayer.htm ''works]'' the diner all day Working for her man, she brings home her pay Both: ''For love - for love '' She says: We've got to hold on to what we've got 'Cause it doesn't make a difference If we make it or not We've got each other and that's a lot For love - we'll give it a shot We're half way there Livin' on a prayer Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear Livin' on a prayer ''Rohan: ''Tommy got his six string in hock Now he's holding in what he used ''Both: ''To make it talk - so tough, it's tough ''Heather: ''Gina dreams of running away When she cries in the night Tommy whispers: Baby it's okay Both: '' someday. We've got to hold on to what we've got 'Cause it doesn't make a difference If we make it or not We've got each other and that's a lot For love - we'll give it a shot '' ''We're half way there Livin' on a prayer Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear Livin' on a prayer We've got to hold on ready or not You live for the fight when it's all that you've got We're half way there Livin' on a prayer Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear Livin' on a prayer They were smiling and dancing, like they knew each other forever. And when the music stopped they held hands and bowed before they pulled away, embarrassed. Chris sarcastically clapped. “Next?” Team Amazing cheered, but Team C.H.O.R.D.S just went, “WHAT??!?!” “Well, Heather was SO much better than Joe, and Rohan didn’t clap!” “So?” Rohan said. “I don’t know. SOMEONE has to lose.” Votes Johnna- Rohan “He’s the REASON we are here! Jamie- Rohan, “HIPPY!” Heather –Rohan, “LOSER!” Beth-Rohan, “HE VOTED OUT….aw forget it.” Courtney –Rohan, “Later, gator!” Barbie-Rohan. “Stupid.” Trent –Duncan, “HE’S EVIL!” Gwen-Johnna-“SHE’S AFTER MY MAN!” Duncan-Rohan, “Idiot. HE GOT ME HERE! STUPID!” Laura-Rohan, “Stupid.” Joe- Laura, “I am bothered.” Rohan-Johnna “Scary!” “Well.” Chris began. “ROHAN! LEAVE! What will happen next time on TOTAL DRAMA ARTS!” TDobsessed